FOK
The FOK!-Alliance is an Orange sphere alliance founded by the members of FOK, the largest on-line community of the Netherlands. As most of FOK!'s members are Dutch, most of the Alliance members are too. Recently however member states led by leaders from different ethnicity started to join. The largest group being from Flanders (Belgium), since Flemish is a Dutch dialect. News :Main article: FOK News Service Member States The Alliance mainly consists out of nations ruled by leaders of Dutch ethnicity. Although this is not obligatorily, the ability to speak Dutch is. This is because communication proceeds primarily in Dutch. It is not obliged to be a member of www.fok.nl, this is however encouraged because it makes communication easier. The Alliance does have it's own forum, which can be found at www.fokalliance.com. New member states should report there. History Pre-alliance It all started when a member of the FOK community attended a bunch of other FOK members in this topic on the game of 'Cyber Nations'. Formation of the alliance Then the assignments rolled in; first slowly, but at some point a very large nation decided to join the clan and to take it under its wings. Soon, more members heard of it and soon the FOK alliance had over 50 members. Funny thing is, that when you look at the first pair of topics, they were busy with small nations, that now are as powerful as the least powerful nations of the FOK alliance. Those nations are now used as war and battle practice material for those smaller FOK- alliance nations. Development and expansion There was a slight moment of panic, when some members attacked countries which seemed to be part of strong alliances (but they couldn't know that and all ended up well). Ironically enough those incident seemed to have strengthened the ties between those big alliances and FOK. There was also another incident in which one of the nations had to leave the alliance for a short while to be ZI-ed because he had trouble with a very big alliance. The ZI-ing was far from completed when he rejoined again. Rumours are told that the nations who were to ZI him made several losses while trying to do so. Also they were disturbed by the attack of some foolish nation on two of the members. Of course the rest of the clan stuck their heads together and defeated the nation decisively. Most of the contacts with other alliances are friendly, with just one big exception. When a war was declared, members of the alliance which was attacked proclaimed several lies (about dead sons) and acted very big mouthed while according to their strength they had better be more polite. The FOK alliance played with these suckers for a short while before offering them peace, which they were happy to sign. At the moment they have made a charter and a rules of war set. The first members of the High Court are chosen by election and the communication between the members is getting better and more structured. All kinds of arrangement are made, alliances and friendships with other alliances are growing, and treaties are on the roll. Embassies are opened and are increasing in numbers. The fellowship of the FOK alliance stands strong and will last! Growing like vegetables On 22th of July FOK doubled growth from +/- 184 members to more then 400 members. That was a jump larger than 105 percent. FOK made an announcement on the CN forums: Reached 400 members. As far as we know no alliance ever grew that fast, other than FARK. This leap was the result of a simple post on the main website of the forum that we come from, fok.nl. Government and Politics President of the Alliance The President is chosen by the member states in bimonthly elections, he acts as Head of State as well as the Head of Government. He is in charge of The Council of Five. He may stay in office for an indefinite number of terms. The current President is MikeTheFirst of MikeLand. The Council of Five The President, Vice-President and three secretaries form the Council of Five. The President is democratically chosen, the other four are appointed by the President. All five are in charge of one department: Economic Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Internal affairs, Defence and Integration. They are allowed to appoint civil servants to assist them in their duties. Council of Government Policy The Council of Government Policy is the advisory body of the Council of Five and consists out of three, by the Council of Five appointed counsellors. They act as a think thank for the Council of Five, ready to be consulted or to advise at own will. High Court of Justice The High Court plays a very important role in the Alliance. The five judges of the High Court are entrusted with the power not only to hear and decide cases between member states, but also between member states and The Council of Five. Thus it is very important that the Court is independent from the Council of Five. This makes that the High Court is not appointed by the Council of Five, but chosen by the member states in bimonthly elections. The five judges appoint one of them as president of the Court.The first and current president is Amicus curiae. Foreign Relations The Alliance is keen to establish and improve its relations with other alliances. To achieve this, several diplomats have been appointed and sent to a vast number of alliances. The FOK!-Alliance has also set up embassies on its forum. Every alliance may ask for their own embassy to be opened. Legislation Charter :Main article: FOK Charter The Charter of the FOK!-Alliance was established on the 14th of June 2007 and and includes all the legislation of the alliance. As the alliance started to grow substantially, the need for legislation did too. After several incidents, due to the lack of basic rules regarding warfare, the alliance decided a charter had to be made quickly. The alliance is also hoping that the charter will pave the way for a FOK entry to the Citrus accords. For the full text, please follow the link to the main article above. Inter-alliance Treaties List of Treaties: Military Organisation Organizing an efficient and effective war machine has been a top priority since the formation of FOK. The lack of experience resulted in a chaotic battlefield during FOK's first conflict, but during the next wars significant improvement was shown. Conflicts Alliance emblems :Main article: FOK!-Graphic A flag and coats of arms featuring the team colour orange, the colours of the Dutch and Belgian flag, the Dutch/Belgian Lion and the FOK!-logo have been designed by member Wouser for the Alliance. Image:Fokflag.png|'Official FOK flag in peace' Image:Fokvlag_waving.png|'Offical FOK flag with wave effect' Image:Fokcn vlag war.png|'Offical FOK flag in war' Image:Fokarmsnl.png|'Official Dutch FOK coat of arms' Image:Fokarmsbe.png|'Official Belgian FOK coat of arms' Image:Fokofficalstamp.png|'Offical FOK stamp' Trivia * "Fok" is one of the most commonly used swearing words in Afrikaans. * "Fok" is an acronym for a stock or commodity market order. Better known as "Fill or Kill". External links * fokalliance.com * fokalliance resources * fok.nl Category: Alliances Category: Orange team alliances Category: FOK